Love Over Matter
by XxDarkBeautyxX
Summary: The Templars have somehow got their hands on a Piece of Eden and all hell is breaking loose. Worse than that there is a traitor in the assassin order or is there... Loyalties will be challenged. Lives will be lost.And through this war will love withstand?


_Love over Matter_

_Chapter 1: Licence to Kill _

"Awwwh" I yawned, my beautiful deep blue eyes watering slightly, blurring my vision. I blinked the moisture out of my eyes and rubbed them with back of my pale hands. I impatiently twirled a stray strand of my long straight black hair with my fingers. I'd been waiting out here since 6pm, it was now 3am. My target had not shown up yet. I was beginning to think that I had faulty information.

Yes I, Katheryne Maberry, am an assassin. I may only be 16 but I am the best assassin of my age group and even as good as or better than some of the elder assassins. My father's name is William Maberry and my mother was Annetta Maberry. She was murdered when I was four, killed by our enemies, Abstergo aka Templars.

Abstergo Industries is one of the most prominent and largest multinational corporations in the world, serving as a front for the modern day Templar Order. The Templars, also known as the Knights Templar, are a monastic military order-turned-corporate giant formed during the prehistoric era.

The Templars sought to create a perfect world, although the means by which they sought to do so - through force and control - were questionable. Because of this, they were the sworn enemies of the Assassin Order, who believed that man should always have the ability to choose; to have free will, even if it means a flawed humanity. With these conflicting ideologies, the two groups have fought over the course of thousands of years for the control and fate of humanity.

I, same as my father, am part of the Assassin Order. We try to keep the peace and ensure every one of their own free will. Sort of like Jedi in Star wars except without the cool lightsaber weapons. We are the "Good Guys" well as good as murderers can be. But some people have to die so change can happen.

Right now I was sitting on a rooftop waiting for my next target to come out of the damn building. This wasn't going as well as I planned. A cool breeze came my way, making my hair wave wildly. I pulled my black leather jacket closer to my body trying to keep warm as the ice cold air of Denver's winter froze every part of my body. My black skinny jeans weren't as comfortable as they were a few hours ago and my heeled boots had begun to ache my feet. Those thoughts immediately left my head as I thought of worse pains like being stabbed or shot.

I tensed as I saw the front door of the warehouse open. _Finally. _My target, a middle aged man with greying hair, stepped out following one of his personal bodyguards. Two other body guards were following the middle aged man. _Too easy. _I pulled a small throwing knife from my belt and begun to aim it at the man. Just as I was about to throw it, my phone started vibrating, making me jump and drop the knife to the floor at my feet. I bent down and grabbed the knife while pulling out the phone and answering the call.

"Hello now is not a good time" I hissed into the phone.

"Kit Kat?" The voice on the other end of the phone asked. Only one person called me that, Simon.

"Simon? What do you want?" I asked innocently. I watched my target walking further away from me. I begin to re-aim my knife.

"I just wanted to talk. So what are you doing up so late?" he inquired curiously.

"Oh… um, you know the usual" I replied. Simon didn't know I was an assassin or anything about assassins or Templars. I planned on keeping it that way.

"Same" he said.

I threw the small knife. It flew through the air gracefully, between two of the bodyguards heads and finally sunk into the back of my targets neck. As soon as the knife hit his neck he was dead, he fell to the ground silently. The guards were shocked than looked around wildly, pulling out their guns. One of them, obviously the leader, began barking out orders.

"Having fun?" Simon wondered.

"Yep" I responded. I turned, leaving my perch on the roof, and begun to walk away from the murder scene that I just made. The Abstergo bodyguards would clean this mess up for me.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" I proposed.

"Working" he said sadly. I could tell he was no longer smiling. That's not good I didn't like it when my best friends didn't smile.

"Awesome! I'll come visit you" I said happily.

"You will?" He asked hopefully'

"Sure, what are friends for?" I smiled excitedly "What time do you start?"

"Um… lunchtime" he answered. Fantastic gives me time to sleep in.

"Even better, I get to sleep in" I said, grateful that Simon usually took lunchtime shifts.

"Yeah, me too" he said also gratefully.

"Okay I gotta go now so see ya tomorrow" I concluded.

"See ya tomorrow" he echoed.

I hung up and began to walk down the silent streets back to my house. The streets were virtually abandoned apart from random car that drove past every now and then. When I had reached my house, I walked towards the front door while fishing my keys out from my pocket. I quickly slid the key into the lock and turned it. The door clicked, I pushed the door open and stepped inside.

I quietly shut the door behind me and tip-toed to my room, careful not to wake my dad in the process. I took a shower and changed into my pajamas, which consisted of a long sleeved shirt, track suit pants and a pair of fuzzy socks. Just as I laid down on my bed and snuggled into my soft sheets, the doorbell rang. _Ah shit_. I jumped out of bed and jogged to the front door, trying to keep warm. As I opened the door I felt the coldness and bitterness of the early morning air. I shivered slightly as the cool air touched the places where my skin was bare. I looked at the four assassins standing in front of me. They all looked like they were in their late twenties. There were two guys and two chicks. The first guy had short black hair and small scar on his upper, the other guy had light brown hair and glasses, the first chick had long blonde hair and the other had short black hair and was probably the tomboy type.

"Um h-hi…" I yawned.

The four assassins looked confused, probably didn't expect someone like me to answer the door. The older assassins who pass by Denver and stay here say I fit in well with the normal world; I don't look like the assassin type. I wasn't that muscly. I was thin, sort of tall and looked fragile. I only looked like that though; in reality I was fast, agile and unbreakable.

"Sorry, we must have the wrong house" the blonde woman apologized.

"No you have the right place" I giggled "Please do come in." I stepped aside.

They stepped inside quietly talking to one another. I shut the door just as my father walked into the hallway and stopped in front of the group.

"Ah good you're finally here" my father greeted.

"Well sorry you had to wait but it takes a while to get here when you're being chased by Templars who are trying to kill you" The guy with the glasses sassed.

"Shaun!" the blonde haired woman snapped.

"What? It's true, we almost got killed" Shaun complained.

"By _we_ you mean _you_" the tomboy chick taunted.

"Shut up Rebecca" Shaun hissed.

"Make me" Rebecca dared.

"I don't make trash I throw it in the bin" Shaun snarled.

Jesus Christ I could feel the sexual tension from here. They were just about to rip each other's clothes off. I smiled to myself and giggled silently.

"Both of you shut up" my father roared "we have important matters that need to be discussed." My father turned "Follow me."

I followed the five of them, just a bit curious. My father turned down a few corridors, yes corridors this place was huge, and stopped at the door to the dining room. He let the four assassins go in first; I made to follow but was stopped by my father.

"Go to bed Katheryne" he ordered.

"What?" I said surprised.

"Go to bed" he demanded.

"But…" I protested.

"Go!" he snapped angrily.

I turned around and stomped to my room. Why can't I be there too? I'm old enough, well no I'm not really old enough but when you're an assassin you grow up fast. Especially when William Maberry is your father.

I fell onto my bed and landed on my back. I shut my eyes; I hate being treated like a kid. I'm not one; I haven't been a child since I was four. I had a good childhood when my mum was here but when she died my life filled with death, pain and misery.

But I think it was worse for my dad, he was depressed all the time and worse than that he wanted revenge. He left me all alone and went off in search of my mums murderers. He didn't succeed and when he came back he was sad. He got drunk a lot too. When I was seven he came home drunk and found me playing with some of his weapons. He yelled at me and being seven I yelled at him. In the end, I said that it was his fault mum was dead. He got really angry and hit me. I remember him backing away from me and looking at his shaking hands which had little bit of my blood on them from my split lip. I remember running to my small walk-in closet and hiding in there until he came and found me. He apologized a million times while washing away dry blood from my lips. He told everyone who asked about my bruised face and split lip that I had fallen. Knowing no better I confirmed the lies that my father had made up. My father never got drunk or hit me again after that incident.

It was 5am by the time I fell into a restless sleep with nightmares of blood, lies and murder.

_A/N: Okay this is my first story. I hope you all like it so far. Not much happens in this first chapter I'm just introducing some characters and stuff like that. But it will get better in later chapters. Please review and tell me if there is any way I could make it better. Also just to be clear William Maberry is supposed to be William M. from Assassins Creed: Brotherhood. _

_Disclaimer: Everything is… (drum roll) not mine! Unfortunately everything belongs to the guys who made Assassins Creed and one character (Simon) is from Mortal Instruments so one thing goes to Cassandra Clare. But one character (Katheryne) is mine._


End file.
